


A Blending of Universes

by GenericUsername01



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Tos and aos triumvirate keep swapping universes, Universe Crossover, episode rewrites, it confuses the heck out of everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: “Great. So you blowing Nero to smithereens created a space Bermuda Triangle and now it keeps dragging the three of us back and forth between one universe and the next.”





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> For convenience, aos crew will be going by their first names and tos crew by their last names

Kirk opened his eyes to white lights and Scotty’s shocked face.

Only Scotty was looking at him like he had no right to be there.  
  
“Uh, Cap—sir?” he asked.  
  
Kirk immediately turned to his first officer, as always. “Spock, theories?”  
  
“Too early to postulate, Captain. Most likely scenarios are either a transporter malfunction creating duplicates of ourselves again or a transporter malfunction resulting in travel to an alternate dimension.”  
  
Scotty pressed the button for the intercom. “Captain, you might want to come down to the transporter room. It appears we’ve got a situation.”  
  
“What sort of situation, Mr. Scott?” Kirk’s own voice called through the machine.  
  
“I think it’s best if ye see for yourself. Oh, and bring Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy along too, would ya?”  
  
“…Alright.”  
  
“I fucking hate the transporter,” McCoy said. “That thing is a goddamn menace and more trouble than it’s worth.”  
  
“Doctor, the transporter is a vital piece of modern technology that decreased the risk, expense, and amount of time consumed by space travel significantly. Without it, we would hardly be able to conduct a mission such as ours. At the very least, it would make things far more troublesome.”  
  
“All the transporter does is swap one mess of trouble out for a different mess of trouble. And now it’s gone and cloned us. Again.”  
  
“May I point out that it is not yet certain we have been split into disparate halves? It is still possible that we have been transported into an alternate universe,” Spock said.  
  
“You lot are gonna give me a headache either way,” Scotty said from behind the transporter controls.  
  
And then Jim, Leonard, and Spock walked into the transporter room, staring themselves in the face.  
  
“Oh God, two Spocks. Kill me now,” Leonard said.  
  
“You better start explaining this right away,” Jim said, snapping into captain mode. “Who are you and why do you look like us?”  
  
“Your question is based on several fallacious assumptions,” Kirk’s Spock said. “If either of our most promising theories hold true, then it stands to reason that we do not merely look like you, but rather, that we _are_ you.”

Jim folded his arms. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t take you at your word. You just showed up on my ship claiming to be exact duplicates of the three highest ranking officers. For all I know, this is a mutiny.”  
  
“We can prove it,” Kirk’s Spock said.  
  
“You’ll submit to a DNA test?” Leonard asked.  
  
“There is no need for anything so archaic and time-consuming, doctor. I have a much more efficient method in mind. If I may?”  
  
He began to approach his counterpart, and Jim and Leonard jumped in front of him protectively, yelling protests the whole time.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Jim asked.  
  
Spock held up a placating hand, an unnervingly human gesture. “With my counterpart’s permission, I would like to initiate a mind meld to prove the veracity of what I have said.”  
  
Jim spared a glance at his Spock, who nodded. “That is a logical solution.”  
  
Kirk’s Spock put his hand up to his counterpart’s meld points and they both closed their eyes, standing in silence for several long, long moments.  
  
“He speaks the truth,” Jim’s Spock said, and the group let out its collectively-held breath.  
  
“Okay,” Leonard folded his arms. “So what the hell are you doing in our universe then?”  
  
Kirk shrugged. “Dunno.”  
  
“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“We were supposed to be beaming down to Deneva. And then suddenly we were here.”  
  
“Deneva? We’re on the other side of the quadrant! We’re investigating some anomalies that have cropped up in that section of space where Nero got blown up,” Jim said.  
  
Kirk’s Spock tilted his head. “Nero?”  
  
The other three looked between each other.  
  
“What?” Kirk asked. “What is it? Who’s Nero?”  
  
Silence rang.  
  
“I believe I can explain,” Jim’s Spock said. Jim and Leonard looked to him in shock. “This is the universe that Ambassador Selek came from. I felt the familiarity of his mind during our meld.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Kirk’s Spock asked.  
  
Jim sighed. “Okay, so,” he began. “This is kind of a long story, and frankly I don’t blame you if you don’t believe a word we say, because honestly? I wouldn’t either. But I swear it’s all true.  
  
“At some point in your future and our past, you,” he pointed at Kirk’s Spock, who raised an eyebrow, “travel back in time and create an alternate timeline. That’s where we came from. We’re essentially parallel versions of yourselves that you created.”  
  
“For what purpose would I do such a thing?” Kirk’s Spock asked.  
  
“There were extenuating circumstances,” Jim said, at the exact same moment that his Spock decided to say—  
  
“To prevent the destruction of Romulus.”  
  
Kirk looked between them all. “You all have knowledge of our future. Or Spock’s future, at least. Is it safe for you to be telling us this?”  
  
“I believe that any pretense of being unwilling to interfere with the timeline or alternate dimensions has long since been discarded by you,” Jim’s Spock said dryly.  
  
“Nevertheless,” Kirk’s Spock said. “I ask that you do not share too much unnecessary information with us. While it may have no negative effects, per se…”  
  
“Spoilers ruin all the fun,” Kirk grinned.  
  
“Indeed,” his Spock said, with a slight smile. Jim’s jaw dropped. Leonard started sputtering and having an overall conniption, and Jim genuinely thought the vein in his forehead might finally burst.  
  
Jim’s Spock, of course, was a stone wall of impassivity.  
  
“What? What’s all the fuss about?” McCoy asked.  
  
“He smiled!” Leonard said, borderline apoplectic.  
  
Kirk’s Spock raised an eyebrow, and he looked downright teasing. “Do you fail to understand the purpose of such an action, doctor?”  
  
Leonard’s sputtering ramped itself up.  
  
Jim clapped his hands together. “Well! Let’s get our guests settled into some rooms, shall we? It looks like this’ll take a while to sort out and get you sent back to your own universe, and in the meantime, I’m sure we can scrounge up three rooms for you.”  
  
“Oh, we’ll only be needing two,” Kirk said, holding out two fingers, which Spock quickly met.  
  
Jim looked confusedly to his own Spock, who looked exceptionally unemotional. Never a good sign.  
  
Then his brain finally kicked in and he realized he didn’t need to understand the gesture because they only needed two rooms. His face was burning so hot he was sure it was beet red.  
  
Leonard was, of course, howling with laughter. Jim shot him a glare.  
  
“Oh my god! You mean—oh my god—in an alternate universe, _you two_ are together?!” he cackled. Jim’s Spock gave him the Vulcan not-glare of death.  
  
“Whyever not?” Kirk’s Spock asked.  
  
“Shut up, Bones,” Jim hissed, face still burning.  
  
“Because Spock is straight! And with Uhura. And the first mission he had with Jim, he tried to kill him.”  
  
“For what purpose?” Kirk’s Spock all but snapped, now very pointedly holding his… partner’s, hand and not-glaring at his counterpart. Leonard was floored to see a faint green blush creep up on his Spock’s cheeks. Oh, he was going to love this.  
  
“It was my fault, really,” Jim said.  
  
“No. It was not. It was yours,” his Spock said to his counterpart. “You ordered him to provoke me so that I could be declared emotionally compromised and Kirk could ascend to the captaincy.”  
  
To his credit, the other Spock seemed nonplussed. “In all universes, James Kirk’s first, best destiny is to command the Enterprise. Surely you must see that.”  
  
“Your methods contained an unacceptable level of risk.”  
  
He shook his head. “Negative. It is inconceivable that you would have done permanent damage to the captain, no matter the circumstances.”  
  
Spock was starting to get that same look in his eye that he had had the day he strangled Jim, and so Jim cleared his throat. “Well. You guys must be exhausted. Let’s see about those rooms, then.”


	2. The AOS Crew

“Attention crew of the starship Enterprise. This is your captain speaking. Due to unknown scientific circumstances, versions of myself, Doctor McCoy, and Lieutenant Commander Spock have been beamed aboard from an alternate universe. You will be able to tell that they are not us based on subtle physical differences and the fact that they will be wearing civilian clothing for the duration of their stay here. They are to be treated as diplomatic guests, but please keep in mind that these are not your commanding officers. I thank you in advance for your understanding. Kirk out.”  
  
He let go of the intercom button and went back to his table in the rec room, where all of the counterparts and most of his senior staff were chatting amiably.

 “I believe it will be simpler to differentiate us if we were to go by different names,” Kirk’s Spock said. “As I am a guest in your universe, I offer to be the one to change my name temporarily.”

”Logical,” Jim’s Spock said. “What would you select to change it to?”

Kirk’s Spock thought for a moment. “I believe ‘Selek’ would be appropriate.”

Silence fell across the table.

"What? What is it?" McCoy asked. "That's a perfectly normal Vulcan name, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is the name of one of my uncles," Selek said.

"It was also," Nyota said. "It was also the name that you chose later on when you came to this universe. We all knew you as Selek."

"There's more to it than that," Kirk said. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"He's dead," Leonard said. "Your counterpart. Er, you in the future. He died not too long ago."

"Ah," Selek said. Kirk visibly paled, and McCoy was shooting glares at his counterpart.

"He lived an exceptionally long life for a half-human," Leonard said, trying to comfort them, maybe.

"But not to the full Vulcan average lifespan," Selek inferred. "Somewhere around 150 years, I assume?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Kirk asked.

"Of course. My apologies, t'hy'la."

Nyota choked on her tea, in the most undignified move that any of the bridge crew had ever seen from her. "I'm sorry," she wheezed. "T'hy'la?"

Kirk stroked two of his fingers over Selek's, looking altogether smug. "I know. It's rare. Caused quite a stir back on Vulcan, but T'Pau gave us her personal blessing and everything."

Nyota snapped her head over to Spock, who was doing a great impression of a board.

"Does the concept not exist in this universe?" Selek asked, his tone falsely innocent.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. What the hell does t'hy'la mean and why are y'all freaking out over it?" Leonard asked.

Spock suddenly returned to the land of the living. "It is what you have frequently referred to as 'Vulcan mumbo-jumbo,' Doctor. It will not interest you and is none of your concern."

"It is the Vulcan word for soulmate," Selek said. "It is what my Jim is to me."

And for the second time in five minutes, Selek struck the entire crew dumb.

"Spock, a word?" Nyota said, rising swiftly. Spock nodded and followed her out of the room.

Which meant the only thing left to stare dumbly at was either Kirk and Selek blatantly Vulcan-kissing, or Jim, who was apparently the unluckiest bastard in this or any other universe.

He pulled out his comm and stared at it. Then he muttered a curse, gave the group an apologetic smile, and high-tailed it out of there.

He speed-walked into his quarters and leaned back against the door as soon as it closed.

Fuck. Soulmates. In another universe, he and Spock were soulmates.

In another universe, Spock gives half-smiles and uses contractions and looks at Jim with fondness and affection and _love_ in his eyes. Did that idiot even realize how good he had it? He had grown up with his father, too, and no Frank. He had probably never been to Tarsus IV either. That would figure.

Jim flopped back on his bed and cursed his luck. 

What he wouldn't give to be in that other universe.

* * *

 " _T'hy'la?_!" Nyota asked. "You and Jim are t'hy'lara?"

"In an alternate timeline," Spock said.

"Are you in this timeline too?"

"I would have to touch his mind to be certain."

"To be certain," she repeated, and Spock internally cringed at his mistake. Nyota missed nothing. "You already suspect."

He could not lie. "Yes."

"How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you suspected?"

"When the captain emotionally compromised me on the bridge during the Nero incident, my shields and controls came down. I touched his skin in an attempt to end his life, and through it, I felt his mind," he said. "The touch was fleeting."

He did not say, the touch was magnificent. He did not say, it inflamed him. He did not say he thought about it for weeks. He did not say that he still sometimes thought about it, longed for it, longed to lower his shields on those occasions when his captain touched him. He did not say that their minds called to each other, a nascent bond eagerly searching completion.

He did not say that he had had embarrassing fantasies about melding with the man ever since.

"Okay," Nyota said. "So do it again. Lower your shields and touch his mind. Meld with him if you need to. I need to know for certain that we even have a chance, Spock."

"I-- To do such would be an offense--"

She looked at him. "With permission?"

He straightened. "No, of course not. I shall inquire if the captain is amenable immediately."

 He walked out into the hallway to go knock on the captain's door, and Nyota followed. For some reason that surprised and unsettled him. He would prefer to do this in private. A meld was not meant to have an audience.

Jim opened the door and blinked in succession, eyebrows rising as he took in the two of them. "Um, yes, Commander, Lieutenant? What can I do for you?"

"I would have your mind," Spock said.

He paled. "What?"

"We want Spock to do a meld with you," Nyota said.

"We? As in, you both want this?"

"Affirmative."

Heart hammering in his chest, he slipped on his cockiest leer. "I mean, I'm totally down for a threesome with you two, but I gotta say, I think we'll all have a lot more fun if we keep it physical rather than mental."

"Jim. This is serious," Nyota said. "Spock and I have to know if you're his t'hy'la."

The grin dropped off his face. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course," Spock said instantly. "You are free to decline for any reason."

"Great, then I'd like to decline."

Nyota stared at him for what Jim thought was a bit too long of a moment. She looked back to her boyfriend, expression carefully guarded. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. I'll see you both tomorrow for shift."

She walked away without a second glance.


End file.
